


Gloves of Protection

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Fluff, Gloves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has had a problem with hurting his hands on the job.<br/>Blake comes up with a surprisingly simple solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves of Protection

Carter could move surprisingly fast, Jayden thought as he followed the older man’s lead and vaulted into the already shattered window. His bare hands gripped onto the crumbling remains of glass as he hauled himself through the sill and landed on the floor on the other side swiftly, listening to Blake’s booming voice and the sounds of a brief struggle.

“Fuckin’ asshole – stay down!” Blake shouted, slamming his elbow down onto their suspects back and making the other man grunt and loosen his hold on the lieutenant. Jayden had learned to let them fight for a while; tire Blake out before actually intervening.

Norman was pretty sure Carter had some sort of fucked up anger problems, and hadn’t had the time to go snooping around the man’s files to find any sort of past abuse that might explain the older cops often rash behavior.

Frowning, the younger agent shifted the gun his hands and watched while Blake more or less beat their suspect into submission, only stepping in when Carter had turned his fists into swift kicks. “Lieutenant Blake!” Jayden snapped, waving his gun just barely to the side.

It was a silent threat at this point, but Carter slowly let himself calm down and he took a step back. “Looks like it’s your fuckin’ day, Norman the Great has come to save them again.” He shoved past Norman on the way out the door, and Jayden couldn’t help but the think back to the Origami killer case, with poor old Nathaniel lying dead on the floor over a cross.

At least he’d gotten his trigger finger under control, thanks to the nightmares.

Pinching his brow, he slowly slipped his gun back into its rightful spot and followed Blake out while a few rookie cops swarmed in to apprehend their unconscious suspect. The chief wasn’t going to be happy about Blake’s growing number of beaten suspects, but he was one of their best, and they needed people now more than ever with a recent influx of killers prowling around Philly.

Blake was already barking orders at some lower ranking men and woman, his anger a simmering pool at this point, but still a constant threat for a fiery explosion. The older man glanced up and blue eyes met green for a fraction of a second before Norman glanced back to the cops dragging the suspect out.

-:-

It wasn’t until they were back at the station that Carter brought it up. Norman had been so caught up in preparing some questions for the suspect that he didn’t even notice Blake enter his office, or the clotted, messy blood on his hand.

It hadn’t hurt until Blake pointed it out with a soft touch to his forearm. “You’re bleedin’, Norm.” His voice was still rough, but it had just the slightest undertones of concern cutting through. Norman nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch, the ARI reality shuddering around him while he quickly ended his session and pulled the obscuring glasses off.

“What?” The agent muttered, sparing a glance down to the arm Blake had touched and gawking at the sight. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right. What the fuck did you do?” Carter grunted as he led Norman into the bathroom to wash the congealed and drying blood off his palm. The sinks lukewarm water had revealed some jagged, deep cuts running through the pale flesh in the cradle of Jayden’s palm.

“I don’t know – I mean, he broke the window and I just followed you.” Norman’s sea-green eyes were focused on the sight of the cause of stinging pain. Carter was silent while he pushed the man back towards his desk, glaring at a few cops who even dared look at them before collapsing into his seat. Jayden perched on the edge of his desk like a well-practiced routine.

“Ash, could’ya grab the first aid kit? Norman here cut himself up.” He grunted, not sparing a glance towards the other cop, who simply scowled and stood up in a huff to go get the things. They waited in silence, and Carter toyed with a pencil and let his mind play over the few memories from that evening.

Their suspect had broken into an abandoned home with a brick, and had tried crawling into a window to escape detection, unfortunately for him; they were already in hot pursuit. Blake had jumped in through the shattered window, followed by Jayden, where the agent proceeded to watch him beat the piss out of their rowdy suspect.

Carter’s eyes wandered to the black gloves seated on his mouse pad and he let the pencil fall flat on the desk as he reached out to grip at the thick leather material. A pain in the ass to put on when they were new, but these were old gloves. Nicely worn around the edges and smooth. The leather was a little tempered and thick, making for the perfect barrier against the cold and any sharp objects.

He hadn’t got cut on that glass thanks to the gloves.

Blue eyes wandered back to Norman, who was currently staring down at the blood starting to seep through his skin, then back to those gloves.

-:-

A week later, in the car on the way to a new crime scene, Carter opened up the box in the middle console, pulling out a similar pair of leather gloves and unceremoniously tossing them into Norman’s lap.

The agent pulled his gaze from the outside rain and stared down at the gloves. They still had the tags on them, and Blake didn’t meet his eyes as he focused on starting up the car. Jayden picked them up to examine the dark gloves. They smelled new, and he carefully snapped the ties holding them together before he glanced at the price tag.

20$

Jayden grinned a little when he stared at the lieutenant’s matching set before tugging them on. They hugged his skin nicely, if not a bit too tightly, but Norman figured they’d break in and loosen up with time and use.

While he carefully flexed his fingers, Carter drove to their next murder victim. It was silent, save for the little hums Norman gave in response to the fit as he tested out every possible angle of the gloves.

It was only after they’d exited the car that Blake felt Jayden’s hand brush his own. “Thanks.” The agent said, a soft smile adorning his features while he silently tipped his head towards their now matching gloves.

Carter let the younger man intertwine their fingers together briefly before walking away. “Don’t mention it, Norm. Now you won’t get your dumbass hurt every time I turn around.” The lieutenant grunted, but his words held no venom as he glanced up away from their hands and back to Norman’s face.

Their eyes met, and both men smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Heavy Rain fandom.  
> I really adore this ship, it's too cute sometimes and I'm super happy to still see some new fanfiction coming out for this ship!  
> So I added my two cents in. :>  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> *unedited and weird story, sorry. ;-;


End file.
